Madison
by Bubbles1994
Summary: Cameron adopts a daughter with a screwed up past. How will it affect everybody at the PPTH? Secrets will unfold and friendships will be made...All with the help of an eleven year old girl named Madison. ChaseCam
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fanfic!! excitement

More than Just a Charity Case

Prologue June 16, 7:52 PM

After a long day at work, Doctor Allison Cameron walked exhausted into her apartment building. Out of her neighbor's apartment came a small girl around the age of seven or eight.

"Hey, who are you?" Cameron asked, in a kind, and polite way.

"I'm Madison. My mom and I moved in yesterday. Who are you?" she said in a childish voice.

"You can call me Allie." Cameron looked confused, "Where's your dad?"

Madison stared at the floor and sighed. "He died about a month ago."

Cameron felt sorry for Madison. She had never known what it was like to have lost a parent.

"Umm, do you want to come in, I have cookie mix?" Cameron asked sympathetically.

"Sure, thank you!" Madison replied excited.

"Do you need to ask your mother?" Cameron asked.

"No, my mom's at work."

"What does she do?" Cameron questioned.

"She's a waitress at a restaurant with an excellent bar."

Cameron looked shocked. How was an eight year old girl knowing if a bar was good or not?

"…Well, that's what my mom said. She likes drinking that clear stuff; she buys a lot of it." Madison remarked, with not an ounce of sadness.

"Well, ok then, come inside." Cameron signaled for her to come into her apartment to make the cookies.

_And with that a beautiful friendship was born._

A/N: Please review!! 5 reviews to continue!


	2. Birthday Surprise

A/N: New Chapter!! I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't own anything and I don't intend to get any money from this story. For the record, don't sue me because I used Abercrombie in my story!!

Three Years Later: Monday, August 12, 7:42AM

Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

Cameron woke up one morning refreshed. She rolled out of bed, got in the shower, dressed and made coffee. She filled a mug and walked out the door of her apartment. She locked the door and turned to see out of the apartment next door, Madison.

"Guess what Allie…," she asked tauntingly. Madison looked nice in jeans, tank top and blue Abercrombie button-down shirt.

"What?" Cameron seemed excited for Madison, but didn't know why. She started to walk down the hallway of the apartment building with Madison next to her.

"I'm eleven today!" Madison exclaimed with an ear-to-ear smile on her face.

"Oh my god! I didn't get you a gift. Shit! Excuse my language. We've been friends for around three years, and I forgot you birthday." Cameron was disappointed in herself.

"Allie, relax. My own mom didn't remember. I guess she wasn't sober enough to remember." Madison said, relaxed like it was no big deal.

"Sober?" Cameron knew what it meant, but she had no idea that Madison's mom was an alcoholic. Madison had never mentioned it before. She wanted Madison to confirm.

"Yea, my mom is an alcoholic, either that or a really big drinker. She doesn't know when to stop." Madison obviously thought badly of her mother, but on the outside it didn't show.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, about your birthday gift, do you want to come to work with me? You said you wanted to, and I never thought that I could, being new and all. But, I think Cuddy would make an exception. Can I tell you a secret about Cuddy?

"What?" Madison showed interest.

"She's a sucker for kids." Cameron said, joking.

They both released a giggle as both girls stepped into Cameron's car, and took off to the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

A/N: I needed to put in this chapter: 1) Time progression 2) Going to the PPTH 3) Madison's mom's problem. Review and tell me if I did a good job or not, criticism is appreciated.


	3. A Fun Day with Allie until

A/N: Thanks for the reviews especially to **dacarie**. I don't own House or any of its characters, so don't sue. Here's the new chapter!

Chapter 2: A Fun Day with Allie until…

Monday, August 12, 8:02AM

**xXx**

During the car ride, it was an awkward silence, under normal circumstances there would be loads to talk about, but today was different. But Madison broke the ice:

"So, when did you decide you wanted to be a doctor?"

"Umm, probably when I was 21," Cameron responded. There was more to that story and Madison saw opportunity.

"What happened when you were 21?" Madison was interested. Cameron never really talked about her past, and Madison knew that day, she was going to learn more about her best friend.

"My mom was in the hospital. She fainted and turns out she had a low oxygen supply to the brain. Nothing too serious, but enough to keep her overnight in a hospital for observations. I, being a good daughter, was with her in the room. So, after a few hours after being admitted, she fell asleep. I grew bored and left the room temporarily. So…"

"Wait, what does this have to do with you becoming a doctor?" Madison interrupted.

"Can I continue?" Cameron asked, not really coring about the answer, because she was going to continue anyway. She started, and she wasn't going to stop.

"Yes…"

"_So_, when I left the room, I strolled down the hall. I found a young patient and walked into his room. I met him right after he was diagnosed with terminal brain cancer. I fell in love with him and got married. It lasted six months and if I hadn't married him, he was alone. I was twenty-one and I watched my husband die."

Madison's heart dropped and a tear came from her eye. "Wow, I thought nobody went through what I did when I was seven. My dad, h-he died of that. When my dad died, my mom started drinking, and it's a domino effect from there." She said between sobs.

As they stopped for a red light, Cameron put an arm around Madison, and wiped the tear from her eye. Cameron also cleaned her cheek of any tears. It was hard for Cameron to open up like this, but then again, she had no idea her best friend went through the same thing.

As she did this she approached her designated parking space. Both girls got out and walked towards the hospital hand in hand.

Madison and Cameron walked through the doors, and headed straight for the conference room. Dr. Robert Chase was there early and quickly became inquisitive of the two of them. (It was already obvious that he showed interest in Cameron!) But he had more of an eye on the eleven-year-old holding her hand.

"Who's-," Chase asked, with a face worth a thousand words.

"She's, umm, my neighbor and best friend, Madison. Madison, Chase. Chase, Madison."

Madison stepped forward and held out her hand. It took Chase a little while to figure out what was going on. He never saw a young girl try to shake a grown man's hand as a form of greeting before. But, still, returned the gesture with a smile.

"So, Chase, do we have a case?" She asked as she went to get herself a cup of coffee.

"No, but I'm sure Cuddy will hand off a case file to House, who will hand it to you in disgust, complaining it's boring." Chase explained.

Madison giggled a little. "Allie, do you always get the case file because House doesn't care?"

"Unfortunately, yes, but I don't mind. House is just being House," Cameron spoke confidently when saying this, it was obvious she had answered this question a hundred times before.

"An obnoxious bastard," Chase added but said softly so Madison wouldn't get the wrong idea.

**xXx Later that day xXx**

"Is it normally this boring at your job?" Madison asked as she placed her hand under her chin in boredom.

"No, sweetheart, there's normally a case…But House had to say they were all boring and not worth doing," Cameron answered, with that she gave House an evil glare.

"Hey, what are you looking at me for? I doubt it's because I'm sexy!" House shot back.

All that Cameron wanted to, and could do, without getting in an argument, was to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Chase came back from doing clinic duty. "Phhu, I've been there the whole day! Some hours are for you House." Chase looked around. "Where's Foreman?"

"Foreman's taking care of some family business, but I don't know what could be more important being here, 'cause this is the happiest place on Earth." House was being sarcastic, again.

Just then Madison's cell phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello…Yes…Really?...Kay…Bye," Madison's mood quickly changed from happy to depressed. She started crying, her face buried in her hands.

Cameron quickly ran over to the couch she was sitting on, and held her tight. Madison extended her arms and dug her face in her neck, and just sobbed.

Cameron just sat there holding her for a few minutes, but then asked. "Why are you crying, sweetie?"

"Allie, that was the p-police officer at my a-apartment, he said that my mom's liver failed. The a-alcohol had damaged it. It was too late, she d-died around two hours ago," Madison continued to cry her eyes out, in Cameron's neck.

"I'm so sorry," Cameron said, but really didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

House didn't feel at all sympathetic, and showed it by saying: "Ok, your mom died, suck it up! I'm going to bug Wilson, maybe he can but me dinner…" House left with that.

Cameron thinking quickly, she thought a way to make Madison feel a little better, despite her loss.

"Do you have any relatives? Aunts? Uncles? Maybe grandparents?" Cameron inquired.

When the answer was no, (though Cameron already had an idea that the answer was no, being her neighbor). She knew the solution.

"Do you want to come and live with me in my apartment?" Was the question Cameron asked. When she did the whole room of people, meaning Chase, was in shock that she would even attempt to do.

After many minutes of thinking and pondering, Madison had an answer: "Yes, Allie, I'd love to." When she said this she gave a weak smile, but still depressed over her mother's death. Cameron just held her tightly.

Chase still in awe, just gazed like a mindless idiot. But, still, sat down next to her and held her hand saying comforting words.

A/N: That was an EXTREMELY long chapter. I promise that other chapters won't be as long, unless there is something really important (like Madison's mom's death). Please review! All criticism is greatly appreciated!


	4. Paperwork

A/N: I don't own anything, so don't sue!! I really love reviews, so PLEASE review! Here's the new chapter…

**xXx**

Monday, August 12, 8:27PM

Chapter 3: Paperwork…

**xXx**

The workday ended at eight that night. Cameron had her hand around Madison, who had red-eyes from crying most of the day. The only times she stopped was when they went to the cafeteria for dinner and now. Cameron thought that she had no more tears left to shed.

As they approached Madison's old apartment and her new home, Cameron's apartment, Cameron instructed her: "Ok, here we are. This is what I want you to do," Cameron paused, and Madison nodded in approval. "Go into your apartment and only change into your pajamas and maybe bring a stuffed animal, if you want. Give three knocks at the door when you're ready. I'm going to set up the couch. Got that?"

"Yeah," she responded.

**xXx A few minutes later xXx**

Madison changed into a blue pajama set, and walked out of her apartment. She gave three, even knocks on Cameron's door. It was opened a few seconds later.

Cameron was wearing a college t-shirt and plaid pajama pants. She told Madison to make herself at home. Madison to make herself at home. Madison just sat on the couch.

"You have to sign custody papers by the police because I'm a minor." Madison stated.

"I do?" She looked confused, but had no idea, that she needed to.

"Yes, c'mon I'll come with." Madison added.

"Right," Cameron said absent mindedly.

They went next door to find her mother on the floor with police surrounding it. The other officers where filling out forms. Cameron took a glance at Madison, who was starting to cry again, but held back.

Madison started to walk up to the police officer that wanted her to sign custody forms, Cameron followed.

"Umm, I brought who was going to be taking care of me. This is Doctor Allison Cameron."

"Hello, sit wherever and fill these out, then you can be on your way." The police officer informed them.

Cameron sat on the couch and filled out the forms. When she was done, she handed them back to the police officer, and thanked him. She turned her back and then he said:

"She's all yours. You're her legal guardian…" He got interrupted be Cameron.

"I know, I read the fine print." Cameron said with a smirk playing on her face, saying 'I'm not an idiot'.

"C'mon, let's go home!" Cameron cheerfully said to Madison, in attempt to encourage the younger girl.

When they came next door, Madison plopped on the couch. Cameron sat next to her.

"Allie…"

"Yes…"

"When did you stop crying of your late husband? And when did you move on?"

"Umm, I don't think I ever got over him. House, being a, um, an ass, said something about a patient reminding me of him. And that's why I treated him with so much care and respect," Cameron paused, and looked down at her hands.

"Go on, it's okay," Madison said comforting her.

"Okay, anyways, I walked out of the office angry. Walking down the hall, I realized that I never got over him. I don't think that I ever will." A tear rolled down Cameron's cheek. Madison wiped it away. Cameron turned to look at her. Madison knew she hit a nerve, but not an angry one.

"So, I guess I can cry now," Madison stated.

"Of course," Cameron pulled a loose strand of hair out of Madison's face, and continued. "You never had to stop."

They hugged and just sat there, with water works taking place.

**xXx A few minutes later xXx**

"Okay, let's pull ourselves together," Cameron suggested. "When you wallow, what food do you feel like eating?"

"Umm, I don't know…I've never really wallowed."

"How about some vanilla ice cream?"

"Yes, please!" Madison said with a smile.

**xXx**

A/N: I don't know if Madison's adoption is legal, so don't yell at me in the form of a review…You can review, just don't yell in it!


	5. Chase's Visit

A/N: Here's the new chapter! I thought of connecting this to the previous chapter, but decided not to! So here it is!

**xXx**

Monday, August 12, 9:36PM

Chapter 4: Chase's Visit

**xXx**

"_When you wallow, what food do you feel like eating?"_

_Madison responded with: "Umm, I don't know…I've never really wallowed before."_

"_How about some vanilla ice cream?"_

"_Yes, please!" Madison said with a smile._

After about 20 minutes of constant ice cream eating, there was a knock at the door.

The both of them stood up, and walked to the door. Cameron opened it, and Madison stood behind her. From behind the door, came the familiar face of Chase.

"Hey!" Madison and Cameron said in unison.

"Umm, hey…" Chase greeted and continued to say: "I was just wondering how Madison was doing, though she seems fine."

"Umm, yea, I'm fine." Madison stated blindly. Both Chase and Cameron knew better, that Madison wasn't really stable yet.

"So, Chase, do you want to come in?" Cameron offered.

"Sure, I guess. I'm not doing much, except maybe bonding with my TV." Chase said, with a small laugh. Madison laughed weakly and Cameron made a tiny sound and smiled.

"So, what cha doing here?" Cameron asked.

"Well, Madison seemed really upset; I wanted to know how she was doing. Are my concerns a problem?"

"No, but, umm, do you want something to drink?" Cameron asked politely.

"No, that's okay. Now that I know Madison appears to be fine, I don't have a purpose there any longer. I'll see you tomorrow, Allison. And Madison," The young girl looked up at the Aussie, "Happy Birthday!" He said with a smile.

As Chase walked out, Cameron couldn't help but feel his visit wasn't all about that. Little did she know, Madison was thinking the same.


	6. Wake up and Smell the Coffee!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything! When I say anything, I mean House M.D. and it's characters, Abercrombie, Maxwell House and any other company I say!**

**xXx**

Chapter 5: Wake up and smell the coffee!

Tuesday, August 13, 6:38AM

**xXx**

It was a beautiful day in Princeton, New Jersey. The sun shone through the window of Cameron's bedroom. She rolled over and squinted, she hated when she forgot to close the blinds the night before.

She looked over at her alarm clock. It read 6:38, in big, bold red numbers. Cameron decided to get up; the alarm clock was going to ring in a few minutes anyway.

Cameron got out of bed, yawned and stretched. She walked out of the bedroom. To her amazement, Madison was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

She greeted her warmly, "Hey!" and gently hugged the small girl.

"Morning, Allie. I made some coffee, if you want some."

"Sure."

Cameron grabbed a mug from one of the many wooden cupboards making up most of the kitchen. She poured some of the freshly-made coffee into the blue mug.

"Mmm, this is great coffee, where'd you learn to make such delicious coffee?" Cameron asked, and continued to sip the hot beverage.

"Two places. One, my dad used to love coffee before he died. I stared drinking it myself around five. But have been making it since I was four."

"Wow, I learned when I was fifteen, and falling asleep in the first period of high school." She said, more like interrupted. Both girls laughed.

"Anyways," Madison continued. "I also learned for reading the back of the _Maxwell House _can. Wonder how many people actually read that?" Madison asked with a questioning eye.

"I don't know, but the people at _Maxwell House_ know what they're saying on the back of their cans. This is spectacular!" Cameron remarked as she poured herself some more.

Cameron spoke again, more curiously this time, "So, whatcha making?"

"Eggs; just to let you know it took me like fifteen minutes to find everything. I'll make you some, how do you like them?"

"Sunny-side-up please!" Cameron responded, with a smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had breakfast cooked for her, but still appreciated the favor.

"Because it's the middle of August, do you want to come to work with me again?" Cameron asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, I want to be with you today. 'Cause I really don't know if I'm emotionally stable yet." Madison admitted.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Cameron questioned, finishing up her eggs.

"Yes, before you woke up."

"Do you want to go put some nice clothes on, and then we can leave for the hospital."

"Like what kind of clothes?"

"Nice, look clean and neat."

"Do you want just pick out my outfit for me?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." Cameron smiled at the thought. "Let me get dressed first."

**xXx 15 minutes later xXx**

Cameron came out of her bedroom, looking professional. She wore a light pink blouse, light grey vest and matching pants. She wore cute black sandals that made her a couple of inches taller.

"You look really nice." Was all Madison could say.

Cameron walked from the bed room to the bathroom. It was obvious that she was going to fix her hair and do her make up.

"Do you want to come and watch or are you going to sit on the couch and not do anything before we leave!" Cameron said sarcastically.

"Okay…"

For the next ten minutes or so, Madison learned many tricks about her own hair and how Cameron would have loved to have her mom tell her this kind of stuff. Cameron also put her hair into a low ponytail.

"Okay, now time for you outfit." Cameron and Madison walked from Madison's new home to her old one. Cameron continued to say, "Where's your bedroom?"

"Over there…" Madison said, she pointed to a closed door.

Madison led the way and Cameron followed into the tiny bedroom.

"Pick something out for me to wear. You can look through the dresser and the closet." Madison instructed.

Cameron looked though her closet and dresser. She soon found a mini light blue jean skirt, a white tank top with lace lining, and navy blue polo type shirt. For shoes, she chose all navy flip-flops.

"Here, do you like this?" Cameron inquired, and held up the outfit for Madison to see.

"Love it! You can wait out here and I'll change in the bedroom, 'Kay?!"

"Yea, sure." Cameron waited.

In a few moments, Madison appeared out side. She had her hair done. It looked pretty down with the sides clipped back.

"I can't remember the last time I was less than pissed and angry and sad all at the same time while in this apartment. Thank you so much, Allie." Cameron nodded and looked down. " I just have to brush my teeth and then we can go if you want." Madison murmured and made her way to the bathroom.

"Yea, I want to get to work early."

"Okay, no problem" Madison tried to say. **(A/N: Did you ever try to talk while brushing you teeth? If you did, it's really hard to understand what the fuck you're saying!)**

"All done!" Madison declared as she walked to the door and opened it for her guest.

"Thank you!" She yelled behind her.

Both girls walked out of the building and headed for Cameron's car. She started the engine, and backed out of the parking space. They headed for the exit, turned right and headed for the PPTH.

**A/N: You can find Madison's outfit at **** I love the clothes, and I'm going to have them visit it in a later chapter (little spoiler)! Read and review people, it's that simple!**


	7. Clinic Duty! Now!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Please continue…Here's the new chapter!**

**xXx**

**Chapter 6: Clinic Duty! Now!**

**Tuesday, August 13, 9:13 AM**

**xXx**

Just as the previous morning, Cameron walked up to the diagnostics lounge. Madison followed closely behind, down the hallways and on the elevator.

When they arrived, nobody was there. Madison thought that this was abnormal, but Cameron assured her that everything was just fine.

"So this is normal?" Madison started.

"Yea, I'm normally the first one here. What was abnormal was Chase being here before me yesterday." She stated.

"When will he and House be here?"

Cameron looked at her watch. "Chase should be here in a matter of minutes. House will be here in an hour or so."

"Cool, who's that other guy? _Forward_ or something was his name, I think." She said this with a confused face.

"Foreman and he's a jerk, but on some levels, House is way worse. He is getting back from his little vacation, today. Later, though."

"Yay! I get to meet another part of the team!!" Madison was so happy right now, with a huge smile.

As she said this, Chase walked in.

"Hey Cameron, oh hello Madison! How are you?" He said warmly, and Chase wrapped his arms around her.

"Aagh isn't that sweet! I'm next!" House said out of nowhere. He extended his arms playfully.

"What are you doing here so early?" Cameron asked, concerned, as usual.

"Oh relax! My bike broke yesterday, apparently I was out of gas. So I bribed Chase to drive me." House explained.

"Bike…?" Madison asked the older man.

"He has a motorcycle, sweetie." Cameron answered for him. "Chase, you agreed to give him a ride?" She definitely looked shocked, but also added some sarcasm.

"Yes, I got a hundred dollars and I got to torture him. Good times…Good times!" Chase said. Madison laughed, and Cameron glared and rolled her eyes (one of her specialties). House was listening to his iPod, while playing his PSP.

"How did you torture him?" Cameron questioned Chase.

"My end of the deal was House leaves when I leave. He had to get up at around seven this morning, instead of nine or ten o'clock." Chase added with a smile.

About a half an hour went by, Cameron, Chase and Madison talked about general topics, such as the weather, and other boring crap, like politics. House continued to listen to his iPod. He stopped playing with his PSP because it needed to be charged.

In the conference room, all conversation stopped when they saw the Dean of Medicine walking towards House's office.

"Who is she and why did everyone stop talking?" Madison asked, clueless.

"She's our boss's boss, Doctor Lisa Cuddy. Shh…This could get interesting." Chase explained, while watching Cuddy walk into the office.

Faintly, they could hear the conversation take place.

"House you have clinic duty! I shouldn't have to remind you!" Cuddy firmly spoke to House.

"No, maybe I'll do it later…Just maybe." House said calmly.

"Now!" Cuddy was fired up.

"Ugh, mom, can I stay a little longer? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Get down there now!" She pointed at the door. Everyone in the conference room was refraining form laughing hysterically; otherwise they could lose their jobs.

"Ok fine, but you owe me!" House stated.

"I don't owe you anything. Now get down there and I don't want to see or hear from you for a couple of hours." Cuddy said as House walked in front of her going towards the clinic.

Cuddy followed behind House for a little while. She glanced into the Diagnostics Lounge and saw somebody that didn't work for her, Madison. Cuddy decided she would pay an unexpected visit…

She strode into the lounge. "Hey doctors, just checking up…Now who do we have here?" Cuddy walked over towards Madison.

"I'm Madison."

Cameron jumped in on cue: "She belongs to me, I've adopted her yesterday. Her dad past a few years ago and her mom just died of alcohol poisoning…" She trailed off, and got interrupted.

"Doctor Cameron, it's okay. You don't need to explain. Oh and for the record, she can be here. But can't do procedures, tests, lab work, and operations. I guess she can help with diagnoses and give feedback. Maybe when she's older, and gotten the hang of things, can get a history. Basically, she can do anything except everything that requires a medical license. If she's a problem, then she can't come here, it's that simple." Cuddy concluded.

At that moment, Cuddy's pager went off. "Oh my god, House, what have you done now!?" She said in disbelief.

Cuddy continued, "I got to go. I'll see you guys around." Cuddy said. She walked in the direction of the clinic.

Back in the conference room, everyone bursted out laughing. It was moments like these for Madison to remember.

**xXx**

**A/N: This chapter was for the people, who in their reviews said that a little girl in a hospital was NOT a good idea…Had to get that cleared up.**


	8. Madison's First Case

**Chapter 7: Madison's First Case**

**Tuesday, August 13, 12:18PM**

**xXx**

Two hours later, House limped in with a case file in hand.

"We have a case! Four year old male." He announced. "But do you want to hear the good news or bad news first?"

"Bad." Foreman said, who got into work around two hours ago.

"Ok, the bad news is this case is really boring. The good news is that we can't screw up the diagnosis because it's really god damn boring." House replied, waddling over the sacred whiteboard.

He wrote the words 'BLOOD WON'T CLOT' in clear capital letters.

"What mystery disease could this be?" He asked.

"It's the textbook definition of hemophilia." Chase answered.

"Did you take a family history?" Cameron asked.

"No, ugh, the diagnosis was so simple…" House argued.

"We'll need to take a history, do a physical exam, and have blood work done, to test for how long it takes for blood to clot, see if he has low levels of any of the clotting factors, and whether one of those factors are completely missing from the blood. We should also test for what type of hemophilia it is." Foreman explained.

"Depending on how severe the disease is the treatment will be different. If it's a mild case, then desmopressin will need to be injected. If it's moderate to severe, we might have to do replacement therapy." Cameron continued.

"Also give him some antifibrinolytic meds." House added.

The ducklings sat there, hoping for more commands.

House continued, "Well, go do the whole doctor stuff…"

All three of fellows got up and headed to do their jobs. Cameron turned back around.

"Madison, I think that you should stay here. I don't think that you should tag along for this one."

"What's your name; I think that you should sit by the patient's bedside and make a four year old feel better." House suggested to Madison.

"Are you serious thinking that she should sit by a dying little boy?!" Cameron yelled.

"Uh, yea…That's what you did with your hubby." House retorted.

"House, don't go there." Madison warned.

"What are _you _going to do about it?"

Madison fell silent.

Cameron stood up for her, "Not do what you say. I think that you can stop telling me and Madison what to do."

"Really, I thought that was my job, you know; tell my subordinate what to do. But I guess Cuddy was lying when she said what I could do as your boss. Oh well, everybody lies." House cracked, with a finger pointing to his chin.

"Oh shut up, I'm not talking about that part; I mean that you can tell me what to do when it pertains to my _job_. But when it comes to my kid, you don't make the decisions, I do." Cameron reasoned.

"Fine, let her stay here. But I'm not going to be responsible for her."

"I never asked you to. You can stay by yourself for a maybe a couple of hours? Maybe explore the hospital, get to know the place a little better. Just don't leave I want to get you home." Cameron offered.

"Actually that sounds fun." Madison said

"Ok, see you later. I got to go deal with a dying four-year-old. Who, I know, won't agree with anything." The female doctor explained.

"Good luck with that…"

"Yea, four-year-olds are _so_ impossible to deal with, right up there with dead people. They aren't!" House shrieked.

Cameron gave him an icy stare, before she left the room.

House looked down at the child. She stared back.

"What do you want to do know?" She asked.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" House said childishly.

"You're just a big kid aren't you?" Madison questioned.

"Umm, yea," House agreed. "Do you want to go see Wilson?"

"Who's he?"

"A friend," Madison looked shocked. "And, yes, I do have a friend."

"Good."

House limped into his office and out the balcony door. Madison followed in question. The doctor hopped the divider and into the oncologist's side of said balcony. He turned to help the shorter girl up and over.

While he said this, he mumbled, "Don't get used to it."

Madison smiled and nodded. She decided to stay quiet after this.

House stuck his head into the office, to find Wilson with a middle-aged woman.

"Got a few," House simply said.

"With a patient," Wilson said, not looking up from a file.

"Is she dying?"

"Yes…"

"In the next few minutes?"

"No," He turned toward the woman and said, "I have a friend, with boundary issues. Excuse me."

"So what's up?" Wilson looked from House to the girl behind him.

"Nothing much…"

"Who's…?"

"Cameron's new daughter." House simply said.

Madison stepped forward and said, "I'm Madison, I'm assuming that you're Wilson."

Wilson nodded.

House muttered to Madison, "When you _ass_ume, you become a pain in the ass to me. And trust Wilson, you don't want to be a pain in the ass to me. Right Wilson?"

"Sure…" The oncologist agreed. He continued, "So why did you call me out here? I do have a patient, who _is_ dying."

"Umm, nothing really important." House admitted.

"You know something, and you don't want to tell me. Interesting. I'm going to go back inside now, and if you want to save time, you could tell me now."

"Nope." The diagnostician said.

"Talk to you later, House." Wilson called over his shoulder.

"Smell ya later." House turned to go back inside. He once again helped Madison over the divider.

They walked into his office and sat down.

House started to look at Madison, which made her really uncomfortable. But it wasn't like House cared or anything.

After several minutes, he said, "Do you want to go outside?"

"Sure…But you don't seem like the kind of person to be going for walks." Madison stared at his leg.

"Just come…" House replied, ignoring the comment about his leg.

House led Madison to the elevator, but to Madison's surprise, the elevator went up not down. When the elevator opened they were on the roof.

"It's a nice place to think." House admitted.

Madison nodded and looked over the edge. She looked down at the five story drop.

"Do you come up here often?"

"No, not since Stacy left." House said as he sat on the wide ledge.

"Whose is she? Ex-girlfriend?" Madison asked.

"Yea…Lived with me for a while."

"Any kids?"

"No."

"You don't seem like the person to have long term relationships. But I hardly know you." Madison stated.

"That's true. She was 'the one'. But I let her slip away."

Madison nodded. "Why are you telling me this? As I said, you hardly know me."

House thought long and deep. But responded, "I don't know, I deduced that you won't tell anyone about my personal life. And you won't give a crap and try and change me."

"Both of those things are true. But don't you want to have another girlfriend?" Madison asked, trying to dig deeper.

At that moment, Cameron burst though the metal door leading to the roof.

"It's good that you're here, otherwise I would have thought that House bound and gagged you, and then did some unthinkable thing."

"I'm fine. House and I were just talking."

Cameron nodded. "House, the treatment had an effect, and we sent him to a specialist."

House nodded.

The female doctor continued, "Let's go, Madison."

Madison followed her new mother off the roof in silence.


	9. Clothes Galore!

**Disclaimer:** Yea, I know that I don't own anything, and even though I don't say it doesn't mean that I _do_ own anything. So, if I forget, just remember that I _still_ don't own anything. I also don't own any of the stores that Cameron and Madison visit.

**xXx**

Chapter 8: Stomach Bug

Tuesday, August 13, 3:11PM

**xXx**

That afternoon, Cameron and Madison walked to Cuddy's office. When they arrived, Cameron spoke in a whisper.

"Madison, I'm going to complain of a stomach bug and all I need is rest. Okay?"

"Ok…But why?"

"So we can start decorating your new room, I don't think we could finish with all the crap I do here."

"Ok, Allie" Madison smile.

"Cameron walked into the office, while Madison waited in the hall.

"Doctor Cuddy…"

"Yes, Doctor Cameron"

"I think that I should go home. I ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Why are you telling me this? Why aren't you telling House?"

"Because the last time I had something like this, maybe a year ago, I asked him if I could leave for the day. He said that I was 'immature' and 'to suck it up'."

"Did you get to leave?"

"No, instead I got to do his clinic duty!"

"Oh, I see. You can go. I'll see you tomorrow, Doctor Cameron."

"Thanks, Doctor Cuddy."

Cameron left the office. Madison was waiting patiently.

"C'mon let's go!" Cameron said and put her arm around her child.

**xXx In the Car Ride xXx**

"So, Allie, where are we going for everything?"

"A couple of different places. Behr's for a new bed and furniture, Michael's for some cool stuff to put on your walls, and the mall to buy some new clothes."

"I have clothes." Madison protested.

"But, being my step-daughter, you would probably have to come to work with me a lot. You need the proper attire."

She thought for a moment, "Can we go to Juicy Couture, Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, American Eagle, and Aèropostale?"

"Sure, maybe I'll even get a few things." Cameron said with a laugh.

"Where are we going first?"

"Behr's"

**xXx Entering Behr's xXx**

When the entered Behr's, a salesman walked up to them.

"Hello, can I interest you in a crib?"

"No thank you." Cameron said politely.

"Do I look like I need a crib to you?" Madison spat.

"Umm no miss," the salesman sighed.

"Then why do you ask?"

"I'm told to say it to everyone that walks in"

"Oh ok then." Madison walked away. Cameron followed, still processing what just happened.

About twenty minutes later, Cameron and Madison picked out a white furniture set. It included a bed, desk, entertainment box, with drawers for clothes and other stuff, and a book shelf.

The best part that it was on sale for about a third of the original cost!!

They told a different salesperson what they wanted to buy. He took personal information, and got paid. He said that it would arrive tomorrow at nine-ish. Just be home when it arrives, the salesman instructed.

"Ok, I can do that." Cameron responded.

With that and they left. Next they headed to Michael's. They bought letters and special wood glue. The letters read M-A-D-I-S-O-N.

**xXx In the car ride to the mall xXx**

"Allie, I just want to say thanks. For everything, the new room, for taking me in. But I don't want this arrangement to get in the way of your career or social life…"

"Wait a sec, Madison; I wanted to take you in because you're my best friend. Best friends do anything for each other. The new room, I think that you should have a little oasis; To get away for everyday chaos." She said full hearted.

As they came to a red light, Madison started crying happy tears. Cameron started to, too. For once in each of their lives, they had someone there for each of them.

Cameron wiped the tear from her eye. She stated, determined, "Let's pull ourselves together. We don't want to be red-eyed clowns in the mall!"

**xXx In the mall xXx**

The first store they entered was Juicy Couture. It was expensive, but well-made. Cameron got a black tracksuit and Madison got a light pink tracksuit with juicy designs.

Next they went to Hollister. Madison found shirts that she like and got three. The younger girl found a light gray, a link and blue stripe, and a navy and light blue stripe button-down shirt, and bought them. She also bought a gray skirt.

Cameron went casual. She bought low rise light blue jeans. She got two logo tees. One had a beach scene and it sad Hollister, just like the plain navy blue one she also got.

Secondly, they went to Aèropostale. Basically, Cameron and Madison bought all the camis in all the same size because Madison like when the cami fell right below her ass. Cameron like when it fell right at her waist. Madison also bought a short-sleeved shirt.

After, the two girls shopped at American eagle. Both fell in love with the jeans. Cameron got near black and medium blue. Madison got a very light blue and one a little darker. Madison bought some polos, with the colors light blue, yellow, teal, and deep red.

Then walking into Abercrombie & Fitch, Cameron saw the male model.

"Wait a sec…" She called to Madison.

She pulled a small piece of paper and wrote something on it.

Cameron said "Call me," in a sexy whisper. Cameron took the piece of paper and put it in the pocket of his jeans, the only article of clothing he was wearing.

Madison started laughing hysterically. Cameron walked away from the young man with a smile on her face.

Inside, loving all of the clothes, they splurged.

One had little sleeves; she got in a navy blue and gray. Another had longer sleeves going down to your elbows; Madison bought it in a green stripe and pink stripe. Also Madison bought a long sleeved fleece in white, saying Abercrombie in bold letters.

Madison also purchased a white mini skirt and a navy flare. Also got blue plaid Bermuda shorts, and long brown shorts.

Cameron bought a pair of navy crop fleece pant, sexy short-short style jeans, and lace leggings. She purchased a navy dress that went right below her ass. A cute light blue hooded sweatshirt that has a floral design. A no-collar white striped shirt and a light blue tube top with a navy ribbon.

Both girls walked out of the store, pleased.

"Let's make it a point to come back here. All the clothes are so cute and really well made." Cameron said as they walked down the mall, with probably close to five bags in each hand. **(A/N: For those that don't like math, that's twenty, fucking bags!!)**

As they walked around they came to the Coach store. Cameron completely fell in love with a tote/messenger bag. She walked in and bought it and a matching wallet.

Madison just followed her around. But when she got on line to pay, Madison found a cute wristlet that is tan, brown 'C's and chocolate-shaded brown strap.

"Allie, can I get this?" Madison asked nicely.

"Sure, sweetheart."

They paid and as they were walking out, Cameron spotted charms. Cameron got a white 'A' for Allison. Madison purchased a metallic-y purple and white star, because the 'M' was an ugly green and yellow.

Once, again, they paid and left the Coach store.

"What do you wanna do now? It's," Cameron quickly glanced at her watch. "Close to 8."

"Put all our new clothes in the car, before my fingers and yours fall off!"

Cameron smiled. "Yea, then do you wanna get something to eat at the food court?"

"Yea, you?"

"Definitely, I'm in the mood for Chinese, what about you?"

"Sounds good to me."

The walked out of the mall, with hands full of bags. When they walked back in, the two girls' hands were empty. Except for Cameron's purse, that she carried on her shoulder.

When they got to the food court, all they needed to do is find the mini restaurant. It was named Li Wong's Chinese restaurant.

"Can I help you?" The woman from behind the counter asked.

"Yes, can I have the chicken lo mein, with a side of white rice, please?" Cameron requested.

"I'll have the chicken and broccoli." Madison asked for.

"White or brown rice?" The woman asked.

"White please," Madison responded.

The woman yelled it to the chefs in the back. In a few minutes, a bag with appeared at the counter with take-out trays in it.

Cameron paid and left the tiny restaurant and headed for a two-person table.

They took their meal for the plastic bag. It was easy to distinguish because lo mein came in a big square container. The rice was in smaller square containers. Madison's chicken and broccoli was in a flat container.

Both ate in comfortable silence, which neither objected to. Both were lost in their own thoughts.

About fifteen minutes later, both were no longer hungry and decided to leave the mall for the day.

Little did they know they were thinking the same thing: What am I going to wear tomorrow?

**A/N: If you were wondering how much the shopping spree cost…It was $2420.75 and that's not including tax, bedroom furniture and the stuff at Michael's.**

**You can find this stuff and more and Wow, I sound like a commercial…**

**Sorry for the really long update!! Don't worry I didn't forget about you guys!! Ok, you know the drill, make my day, review!!!!!!!!**


	10. Meth is Bad, ask Cameron!

**A/N: Thanks for all my reviewers!! I appreciate you all so much, from the bottom of my heart!! BTW, this is set after HUNTING. I don't think I mentioned that…Who cares, new chapter!!**

**xXx**

_Chapter 9: Meth is Bad, ask Cameron!_

_Tuesday, August 13, 8:08PM_

**xXx**

When they got home, Madison was, once again, loaded down with shopping bags. But Cameron made her feel better by carrying just as many fucking bags, if not more.

Observing the twenty some-odd bags, now lying in the foyer, the younger girl noticed a bag that she wasn't familiar to. Picking up the bag of unknown origin, the bag read: VICTORIA'S SECRET in bold letters.

"Allie!" She called out.

"Yea," Cameron said, preoccupied with digging thought the fridge for something to drink.

"What's this?"

"What's what, honey?"

"This…" Madison questioned, holding up the bag for show.

Cameron turned around to find the bag she was trying to keep a secret. "Shit," she muttered, but in a normal tone, "I was waiting for the right time to give you that, but you beat me to it."

Madison was shocked, "Is it a bra?"

"No"

"Revealing underwear?"

"No…"

"Then what the hell is it?" She practically screamed.

"Find out."

Madison looked in the bag to find two sets of pajamas.

They were exactly the same. Both had a tank top with Victoria's Secret written all over it, and matching solid-colored shorts. The only difference was the color: on black and one light-blue.

"One's for you, right?" Madison observed.

"Yea, the black one." She replied.

"Good, cuz I was going to call the light blue one."

"The black one also is a size bigger."

"Oh…"

After a second's pause, "If you want, you can change into them. I'll change into mine."

"'K"

After a few minutes, Madison came out of the bedroom, and within seconds, Cameron emerged.

"You look _amazing!!_" Both said, simultaneously, and laughed out loud.

"So…" Cameron started, looking around.

"You like him don't you?" Madison remarked bluntly.

"Who, House? I'm over him, but is it that obvious?"

"Eew, you like him?!"

Cameron looked down and muttered, "Liked…"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Madison, trying to comfort her, said.

"No, it's ok. A lot of people say that I was crazy for loving him. Nobody in their right minds would love him. But I guess that I did."

Madison nodded.

"But I realized about six months ago that I don't like him…And he doesn't and never will like me."

"Allie, it's ok. Don't worry, I was talking about Chase. You like him!" Madison concluded.

"Ok, fine. I like him…a lot. I slept with him about a month ago. But it was a one night stand. After, we agreed there wasn't going to be a relationship."

"Wait a sec, you had sex with _Chase_!" Madison was shocked.

"Umm, yea... But I don't even know if I like him now, or then. Who am I kidding? I like him, a lot…Now…Maybe not then…I don't know…" Her head sank into her hands.

"Why did you sleep with him if you didn't like him?" Madison stated, confused.

"It was the day we had the patient, Kalvin. He was already positive for AIDS. I took all the necessary precautions…But it wasn't enough. I was just in the room, updating his chart, he started coughing. Then he coughed blood into my eye and mouth. I cleaned up and I went to the infection control guy. He put me on antiretroviral. I had to be checked at the six weeks, three months, six months, and now every six months after that."

"Do you have AIDS now?"

"No, but I didn't know it at that time. Being really freaked out, I stole crystal meth that was confiscated by Kalvin."

"You didn't take any, did you?"

"I'm not going to lie to you…I did. But learn from my mistake; don't _ever_ take drugs or anything to take your mind off something. Anyways, I called Chase over, and before he came, I took the meth and I was stoned out of my mind…Well, when he came over, before he could say anything, I started to fuck him against a wall. Somehow got to the bedroom…I don't remember anything after that. But the worst part was he didn't try to stop me." Cameron said in all of a few minutes.

"Why not?"

"He liked me for a while. Having sex with me was a dream come true. So even though I was high, he didn't try and stop me."

"Wow…" Was all Madison could say.

"But, from my point of view, it was the best sex I had in a while…"

"Ok…Let's get our minds off Chase and you being high and having sex. Bad mental image." She laughed, Cameron laughed a long too.

There was a long awkward silence.

Cameron spoke up, "Do you wanna have a sleepover?"

Madison showed a confused face, "Ok…Wait, what the hell do you mean?"

"Like sleeping bags, truth or dare…You know that kind of stuff!!" Cameron said enthusiastically.

"Sounds like fun!! You have _two_ sleeping bags?" Madison questioned.

"Yea, my sister visits me from New York, and we did that a lot. It's really boring to sleep in two separate beds, when you can be on the floor…in the same room!! Way more fun!"

"Touché…Wait you have a sister??"

**xXx**

**A/N: I'm abusing the Author Notes…But if it pisses anyone off, don't read them! All the Kalvin and meth stuff, I got from Hunting…If it's wrong, then say something…In a review –hint, hint-!! Love reviews :P!! xXx Bubbles xXx**


	11. Cameron's Past Exposed

**AN: I just want to say thank you to all the people who review and subscribe to this story!! Please continue!!**

**IMPORTANT****: I'm really sorry…I'm not going to be able to update as often as I am, because school started Wednesday. I'll try to update once every weekend and whenever I can. Don't worry; I'll never forget you guys!!**

**xXx**

Chapter 10: The Past Exposed

Tuesday, August 13, 9:23PM

**xXx**

Cameron and Madison started to set up the sleepover-type room. Cameron broke out the sleeping bags and pillows, while Madison got food, drinks, and flashlights.

After fifteen minutes of preparation, the best friends sat don their sleeping bags while drinking cold sodas and eating popcorn.

"Do you wanna play truth or dare?" Madison suggested.

"Yea, I go first, though!" Cameron replied, with a smirk. Madison nodded in approval.

"Truth or dare?" Cameron continued.

"Truth."

"Umm, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Typical, but anyways, no." She paused. "Would you allow it?"

"Yes. As you know, I'm single…Do you mind me having a boyfriend?" Cameron asked reversing the question back to Madison.

"You have every right. I'm not going to stop you."

"Good…'Cuz I have my eyes on someone…"

Madison rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare?" She fired back.

"Truth."

"House or Chase?"

"Damn, that's hard…Chase is awesome. He's always going to be there for me, whenever I need him. Just saying, he's obviously sexy and _always_ a good fuck. House, well, he fascinates me…I think if I can get him in a relationship, I'll find that he's a good person, that I know that he is."

"So who do you like more?"

"Definitely Chase…Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Do you mind me cursing? I notice that you flinch a little when I say a curse word." Cameron stated.

"No, but as long as I can say the same words to you."

"Fine, but it has to have meaning. You can't just say it because you can." Cameron eyed her.

"Clarify…" She waved her hand in a circle to signal to continue.

"Ok…For example," she began "You can call House an ass. But you can't say 'Shit' when you drop something. Get me now?"

"Yea. Truth or dare?"

"Truth. When I was with House the earlier today, he talked as if something happened to you. Some unthinkable thing. What?"

"So what you're asking is how my childhood was?"

"Yea. He acted as if you were…Damaged."

"He's right, I am…Damaged."

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…"

"No, you have a right to know. Ok, so, my parents owned a local market; my mom thought that my older brother and my little sister and I should be able to choose our own paths in life. My dad on the other hand, thought that my sister, brother and I should, when he and my mom pass on, should run the family business. With me so far?" Cameron looked down at her hands.

"Yea."

"Ok. So when I was nine years old, my mom died in a car crash, along with my brother. Both were pronounced dead at the scene and so was the other driver. Then it was only my dad and my baby sister. Now that my mom was dead, he was free to force me into working at the market. I didn't want to," Cameron paused. "I wanted to be a doctor, ever since I saw my first medical drama." She smiled at that, but it quickly faded and turned back to a frown looking at her hands in her lap. "Knowing that my dad wasn't going to pay for college or med school, I decided when I was fourteen that I was going to work at the market for my dad. Little did he know that I saved every penny I got from that job and put it in the bank, knowing that it would grow."

"Damn…" Madison muttered. The doctor smiled, which once again faded.

"I worked every day from the time I was fourteen to the time I finished high school for five hours a day. When it closed at nine, I would go home and do my homework, staying up anywhere from midnight to the early morning hours. I never received a grade below an A. I wouldn't let myself. There were times when I wanted to break down and just die, but I driven by wanting to become a doctor. I realized when I started this routine, that it was going to be hard…Really hard, but I wanted it so badly. Not working at the market for the rest of my life, I wanted to help people." Cameron sighed heavily and looked back up at Madison

"Wait a sec, you told me that you wanted to be a doctor after your mom fainted and met your late husband…You lied to me!!" Madison concluded.

"Yea, it saved my long life story to be told for a later time. I didn't want you to be bummed out over me, and pity me. People that I told what you just heard, they pitied me. Sometimes, that's why I hated my best friend in high school, she judged me cuz I had a devastating past. I didn't want that from my new best friend."

"Who's that? Chase!?"

"No, you!!" Cameron pulled the younger girl into a hug. Madison felt something inside her that she hasn't felt, maybe in her own lifetime. Love…She never really felt love.

Madison smiled. She opened her mouth as if to speak or ask a question.

Cameron interjected, "Don't say anything…Not now."

"Yea, I get it…I'll tell you what happened to me another time, after I ask you questions first!"

Cameron smiled, she never had someone that didn't judge her or pity her, just because they feel sorry. "Anyways, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Madison replied, enthusiastically.

"Ok, umm, do you wanna see if House can come over?"

"Sure, why not?"

"So, you have to call him. When he doesn't pick up, cuz I know that he won't, leave a message."

"What's the message?"

"To come over to _Cameron's_, not Allie's apartment."

"Ok, can I ask why?"

"Even _if_ we kick him out, if he stays for a few rounds, it'll double the fun. He's an ass, but he'll always find a way to have fun."

"Yea."

Cameron picked up the phone, and dialed 67 before House's home phone number, then out of nowhere came:

"You're phone is out of service, please redial and try your call again. But if you are incredibly annoying you will wait until the beep and leave a message that I won't listen to. _Beep_"

Madison face was squinted in confusion, but waited for the beep. When it came she said into the speaker: "Hey House! It's Madison, you know Cameron's daughter that she brought to the hospital. Anyways, we were wondering if you wanted to come over. If you do then come right over. I'm assuming that you know where All- I mean Cameron lives. Hope to see you! Bye!"

"That was awesome!" Cameron yelled, hugging the smaller girl for a brief moment. Madison smile.

"Thanks. Truth or dare?" Madison replied immediately.

"Dare"

"Call Chase and tell him you would love to take him out to dinner sometime."

"No fucking way!" Cameron yelled in response.

"Yes fucking way! You were dared…" Madison laughed.

"Ok, fine. I'm not _that_ chicken!" Cameron giggled.

She picked up the phone and dialed 67 and then Chase's number. It rang and then:

"'Ello?" Said a man with a sexy, heavy Aussie accent.

"Hey, it's Cameron."

"Oh hey, what's up?" Chase responded.

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner Friday or Saturday night. I'll tell you at work when you pick me up."

"Umm, sure. Thanks _Allison_." He said slowly, not trying to sound desperate.

"Night, _Robert._"

"Night" Chase said with a smile. His dream finally came true! To have a_ real_ relationship with, in his opinion, was the hottest girl on the planet.

Back at her apartment, Cameron was smiling so big after she hung up.

"Thanks so much!" She paused and in a small voice said, "I don't think I could've done that alone."

"It's no big deal. Good thing you have a lot of new clothes to wear!" Madison added, smiling.

"Yea, I'm very fortun-" There was a distinct knock on the door, of wood on wood.

Cameron stood up to get it. Madison followed closely behind.

At the opening of the door, stood a crippled man, the infamous Gregory House.

**xXx**

**A/N: Go Chameron!! But problem, I'm a little bit of a Hameron fan, so I might screw around with the characters…A little OOC stuff!! –Evil laugh- **


	12. Promise?

**A/N****: Sorry about slower updates…If anybody says "You don't have to be sorry…" blah blah blah, I'll just say "Yes, I do, because I truly am sorry!"**

**Just really random, but I loved the season premier (why I didn't update yesterday!) I really am looking forward to this season!! Hope everybody else liked it!**

**Note to all Chameron shippers****: This fic (not sure of my others that are under development) will never be Hameron…I couldn't do it and I will lose probably more than half my readers…**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything…Anybody but me thinks that disclaimers are overrated?**

**xXx**

Chapter 11:

Tuesday, August 13, 9:45 P.M.

**xXx Still in Cameron's Apartment xXx**

"Oh, hey House!" Cameron turned to Madison, "I told you he'd come…!"

Madison smiled, "C'mon in!" The young girl stated warmly. "Do you wanna play Truth or Dare?"

"Sure, I'm competitive by nature. Plus, I'm the best at making up dares." House smirked.

"Should I be afraid?" Madison playfully questioned.

"Always be afraid." House looked down at her. He walked deeper into the apartment, taking in its feminine features. Turning to the right, he sank into the sofa.

"Which one of you is next?" House asked diving right into the game.

"Madison is," Cameron jumped in.

House turned to Madison, "So, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Ok, umm…Did you ever have sex?" House asked, causally. Cameron was appalled at the intensity of the question, but had no doubt that Madison knew what it was. Madison appeared calm on the outside.

"No. Firstly, I would need a boyfriend, which I've never had. So, no sex for me, a virgin and proud!" Madison remarked.

"Thank God!" Cameron said, relived.

"I though you were atheist!?" House threw at Cameron.

"I am…It's a figure of speech."

"Oh snap!!"

Madison, staying on topic, "Can we get back to the game? Truth or dare, House?"

"Dare," House smirked.

"Ok, oh, I used this on my friend at a sleepover, once. Drink from the toilet." Madison said, with a straight face.

Cameron was appalled again, "Eew! Do you know how much bacteria and-" She was cut off by House accepting.

House walked, err, limped toward a closed door, which was the bathroom. Cameron and Madison followed behind the crippled man.

House knelt down beside the toilet. He, bravely, stuck his head in the toilet and slurped up the, according to Cameron, dirty water.

Madison was impressed, nobody that she dared that to, had the guts to drink from the toilet. It definitely told a lot about House.

"I'm not one to back down from a dare. Cameron, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you want to go out on a date with me?" He bravely asked.

Cameron had a skeptical facial expression.

"Please, give me another chance." House, tried to show his vulnerability, but failed miserably.

Cameron now sat mesmerized be the intense blue eyes basically swam in the ocean blue.

"Madison…" The younger girl looked up. "My bedroom, now!" Cameron stalked off and rounded a right, into her bedroom. Madison came in seconds later, and closed the door. Trying not to be overheard…

"Do you think I should cancel that date with Chase to go out with House?"

"In my opinion, no. I see the way you look at Chase. The way he looks back…I don't think that House could give that, even if he tried really hard."

Cameron stared at the smaller girl intently and bit her bottom lip (something she did when she was pondering over something). The female doctor thought about the pros and cons. What she told Madison about Chase and House. And just how she feels in general around them…Safe with Chase, mocked with House.

After thirty seconds of thought, Cameron spoke, "Thanks." She said vaguely.

Madison was confused, "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to say no. It would break Chase's heart…I can't do that to him."

"Good call." Cameron started to walk out. "Wait, the reason I know your choice is right is…"

"He's my age?" The young doctor interrupted.

"That…And you care about him, and his feelings toward you. It's good, and then you're going to enjoy this relationship more."

Cameron nodded, and Madison stood there smiling up at her caretaker…Both glowed.

"Allie, you do know what that means right?"

Cameron shook her head, her brunette curls dangled along her shoulders.

"I went though it once with my parents. My mom loved my dad so much, that when he died, she didn't know how to cope. Alcohol was there, and she took too much for too long. That if and when it ends, it will be hard. Harder to let go and harder to get over him. I don't want you to do what my mom did. Cuz it's wrong."

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Cameron knelt down beside her and looked into her eyes. "That's not going to happen. I'm not going to let that happen to you again. I promise that my personal life won't get in the way of our friendship. It never ever will. You have to trust me on this, I've never been a parent before, but I know what makes a good parent. I will do everything to make that happen."

Madison nodded and stopped crying.

Cameron continued, "House will be waiting for my answer."

"Yea, you made the right call."

"I know. I knew from the beginning."

Cameron got up from her knees and left the room, Madison following. They returned to the living room and plopped down onto their seats.

"My answer is no." Cameron said coldly.

"Why? Last I heard you were completely in love with me. What's changed?" House dug deeper. He, himself thought that he was acting out of character, but he would do anything to get her back.

"I'm, umm, seeing someone, sorta…" Cameron said and glanced at Madison, who nodded her head in approval.

"Who?" The older doctor asked.

"I don't know if he'd like it." Cameron stated slowly.

"Ok," He began, trying to understand. "Do I know this person?" To him, it was just another puzzle.

Madison started to get royally pissed off, "I think that you need to stop asking more questions. Especially, when she already answered your original question." She interrupted to save Cameron from saying something that she would regret.

Cameron lipped, "Thanks!"

Madison nodded, as Cameron began again.

"Madison, truth or dare?"

The youngest thought for about five seconds before answering, "Dare!"

Cameron continued, "Ok, what do you think of House. The truth…And you can use any curse word to fully describe him." She completed and awaited her answer.

"I think House is a reckless, careless, selfish, antisocial, immoral, unethical and a jerk. But, to get all these, umm, qualities, you have to be a misanthropic son of a bitch." She turned to House and said sarcastically, "No offence."

House was shocked at such comments and turned to Cameron, "And you're proud of her!?"

Cameron tried to retain her laughter for the sake of her job.

"Allie, truth or dare?" Madison said, as if nothing ever happened.

"Truth."

"Why did you adopt me?"

**A/N: Don't you hate cliffhangers? LOL! **

**Quiz for all readers (including people who don't have usernames), just a yes or no will work in the form of a review or PM (preferably review, it's easier). Answers are greatly appreciated!!**

**Question: Do you like fluff and should I include it in my fics??**


	13. Answers and Nightmares

**A/N: As anybody reading this has probably noticed the rating change. Let me explain, I really never thought that Madison would be a rated M fic… But my dad found out that I was writing something that, for lack of a better word, is inappropriate (especially the language use). I hated this, so I found out when he was reading it, he never changed the settings on top (like where you can change rating, character etc. to your liking). So I changed it to rated M, so he couldn't find it. Now, I think he gave up, so rated T forever (until I might decide to write smut…)!! Enjoy the new chapter and as always have a pleasant flight!**

**By the way, I'm going to have lots of one-shots due to I'm now writing for the Saturday Night Writing Challenge at the House message board on the Fox website!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and I don't intend to profit on anything I write…Though if you want to give me money, I'm not going to deny it!!**

**xXx**

Chapter 12: Answers and Nightmares

Tuesday, August 13, Sometime really late

**xXx Previously xXx**

"_Allie, truth or dare?" Madison said, as if nothing ever happened._

"_Truth."_

"_Why did you adopt me?"_

**xXx Present Time (Late, August 13) xXx**

Cameron took her time to think. It proved to be an easy question, but word it wrong, and you could get an inaccurate impression. After about fifteen seconds, she answered.

"Well," She started. "When we first met, we became really good friends. I thought that it was never going to be anything more than that. But as you grew up, you came to me for advice, fun and for companionship. Without even realizing it, I became a maternal figure for you. Adoption just made it legal." She put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

Madison smiled. She didn't catch on either to what happened between them. Looking back, Allie was her surrogate mother, and she couldn't deny that.

Cameron wrapped an arm around the small girl. This moment could be cherished for the rest of both their lives, but with House around, that task is a much harder one that could be accomplished.

Proving said statement, "Do I get a hug too?" House said sarcastically.

"Do you want one?" Madison hissed, hating his insensitivity.

"No," He replied, maybe too quickly.

"Ok, then…" Cameron stated. "Umm, Madison, I think it's time for bed." Switching to Mom-Mode.

Madison looked up at the TV box. It read 11:06 in big yellow letters. She nodded.

"See you tomorrow, House. Thanks for coming!" Madison walked over to the cripple and hugged him lightly. He didn't hug back.

The young girl, not expecting anything in return, broke off the small hug.

"Change into your pajamas; I'll be in in a minute." Madison nodded.

Cameron turned her attention back to House. She quietly walked him to the door, opened it, and House stood in the hallway, looking back at her.

"So you _don't _want to go out with me?"

Cameron slammed the apartment door in his face and quickly locked the door. Making a lot of noise for eleven o'clock at night.

Casually walked though the hallway separating the living room and the kitchen, to the bedrooms and made a left into Madison's poorly composed bedroom.

All it had was a crappy bed; luckily her new furniture would arrive tomorrow.

"Sorry about the bed, it's just for tonight. If you really get uncomfortable, you can sleep on the couch, but that made not be an upgrade." Cameron told the younger person.

"It's ok; I slept on it last night. It's actually really cozy." The doctor shrugged and sat on the bed next to the lying down, Madison.

"Allie, I want you to know, I've never felt so at home before." Madison said, full hearted.

"Really?"

"Yea, I lived in Princeton till I was five years old. Until my dad died of thyroid cancer in his brain." Cameron thought of the year with husband, to know the burden of losing someone close. "At the funeral, my aunt suggested that my mom and I come to live with her."

"Where'd she live?" Cameron questioned.

"Someplace on Long Island, New York named Port Washington…I never really adjusted there. It seemed like I was there, then I came back home to Princeton. Three days later, I met you. Everything except for my mom, started to fit into place. I was finally home." She paused.

"Did you like Port Washington?" Cameron asked.

"Not really but I remember the good times with my mom over there, before the drinking problem. Allie, do you drink?" She asked.

Cameron thought Madison should know the truth, "I'm not going to say that I don't drink. I drink responsively, like I never get drunk, I hate that feeling of not being in control. I know my limitations."

"Ok…"

"I promise I won't turn into your mom. I won't do that to either of us, cuz I don't want to be one, and I don't want to put you through that crap again."

Madison nodded. She truly believed Allie, in every way, shape and form. She never had misled her in anything she said.

"I'm tired…" Madison started.

Cameron jumped in. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow when you wake up." She kissed her on the forehead. With that, the young doctor walk towards the door and turned off the light, with a few streaks of light from the other room.

"Night, Madison."

"G'night Allie."

Cameron closed the door and went to bed herself.

**xXx **

**In Madison's Currently Shitty Bedroom That Will Be Cooler Next Chapter **

**xXx**

Madison, before falling asleep, tossed and turned, and couldn't get the answer Cameron had given her about her drinking habits. It wasn't exactly bothering her, but it provoked a lot of bad memories.

_Four Months Earlier:_

_Madison walked off the school bus and into the doors of the apartment building. She rode the elevator until it took her to the designated floor, and walked into her apartment._

_What she found was depressing for anyone, but more to a ten-year-old girl._

_In the kitchen, two empty bottles of beer and a half bottle of tequila one the counter and another broken beer bottle on the tile floor._

_In the living room was her mother passed out on the couch with a shots glass on the floor next to her._

_Madison just walked pass all the mess and made a beeline to her bedroom. She needed to do her homework and then had to fix up the apartment before anybody suspected anything._

Now:

Madison was lying on the bed moaning. As though she was trying to fight off any bad spirits.

Cameron stood at the door way, watching with concern and confusion, over her frantic daughter. Not knowing what to do, or what the hell was happening.

**A/N: You know the drill by now - read and review. It makes me happy!! ******


	14. Playing Hooky

**Chapter 13: Playing Hooky**

**Wednesday, August 14, 8:10am.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything…Never did.**

**xXx**

The next morning, Cameron found herself lying in her bed. Looking at her alarm clock, it read 8:10am. The longest she'd slept in for a while. Cameron realized that she hadn't taken that much need vacation.

As all these thoughts raced though her head, she remembered Madison last night, frantically stirring in her bed. Even being a doctor, she had not a clue as to what was going on with her.

Getting out of bed, she walked to the kitchen, to see Madison sitting at the island.

Turning around, Madison said groggily "Good Morning, Allie."

"Hey, how'd ya sleep?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"Fine, you?" she answered.

"Good…" Now Cameron was concerned, but put it on the back burner. "You look like you need coffee."

"I wanted to taste yours. Then we can decide who gets coffee-making privileges." She added with a giggle.

Cameron started to brew the coffee and then sat down at the island next to Madison.

Madison, being completely random, asked, "What are you going to wear?"

"Haven't really thought about it… I think, umm," She paused. "Those light blue jeans from American Eagle and the plain Hollister tee. You?"

"I thought about it last night. I'm going to wear those blue plaid Bermuda shorts and matching cami."

"Can't wait to see," Cameron stated enthusiastically.

Looking over to the coffee maker, minutes later, Cameron noticed the coffee was done. She got up and poured her cup with added ingredients, such as milk and sugar.

"How do you take yours?" Cameron questioned, with her back turned to her companion.

"Four sugars, please!"

The doctor nodded.

After drinking their beverages, both females went to change. Upon coming out of their bedrooms, Cameron took note that her cell phone was ringing.

House made a personal ringtone, "Manipulative bastard calling. Manipulative bastard calling." He played with her cell when she was charting, and creating the obnoxious ringtone.

Cameron, with an annoyed face, sighed quietly. She picked up.

"What the hell do you want, House!?"

"Are you coming in, or am I going to be stuck with only two ducklings?"

"Chase and Foreman are good doctors, they can handle it. Plus you can call me. I just have probably food poisoning." She lied, and looking over to Madison, who nodded, meaning that she won't tell her secret.

On the other hand, House replied, "Ok, I'll buy that. But you were fine last night…"

"Yes, that's true. I seemed fine. But actually, in some parts I was ready to run to the bathroom." Cameron continued to lie. "Hell, you can even ask Cuddy, she'll tell you I went home early yesterday for an upset stomach."

Back at the hospital, House bought and accepted that excuse, cuz he didn't want to have to deal with Cuddy.

Both doctors hung up their phones, without a goodbye.

Cameron returned to Madison, whose gaze was out the balcony.

"I never noticed a balcony." She stated honestly.

"Yea, the people who lived here before added on the balcony and that small alcove, in you bedroom. Apparently they liked the view."

Madison nodded, and then continued, "Do you ever go out there?"

"When I first moved in about three years ago, the door worked fine. But one snow storm, that winter, I tried to go out there and shovel. The door wouldn't budge." Cameron told Madison.

Madison walked over to the door and pulled on the handle.

"_Allie was right, it's not budging."_ Madison thought.

The younger girl studied the door. Then flipped the lock, and pulled. It opened!

"Wow, I'm retarded…" Cameron walked out onto the balcony. She noticed all of Princeton and its beauty. Mostly the smell in the air, when it was going to be an awesome day.

**xXx**

**Read and review people!!**

**xXx**


	15. Delivery

Chapter 14: Delivery

Wednesday, August 14 8:44 a.m.

**xXx**

Admiring the view, the two girls stood in the warm summer air, standing on the unused patio.

At around 9 o'clock, Cameron answered the door, due to the fact it was being knocked upon.

It was the bedroom people, who moved the new furniture in and the old out into their truck.

After moving all the new furniture into Madison's bedroom, they waited for directions.

"So, how do you want your room?" Cameron asked her younger friend.

"Just give them directions?" She said and stared at the three movers in her room.

"Yea."

"Ok, can I have the bed over there?" She pointed straight into the room.

"Do you want us to listen to her??" One of the movers questioned.

"Yes, please. It's _her _room." Cameron addressed them.

"So, I want the bed straight ahead. With the nightstand on the right of it."

The two men moved the one large and one small pieces of furniture to the places indicated.

When they were done with the tasks, Madison instructed the men, "I want the desk and chair in the far corner."

They obeyed, because they wanted a sizeable tip.

"the bookshelf I want there, sorta near the alcove. The entertainment box next to that."

The strong men did as told. The furniture was soon placed where Madison wanted it.

After an hour of Madison's orders, Cameron finally spoke, "Sweetheart, are you happy?"

Madison nodded in approval.

Cameron tipped the men, only substantially less because on the way out one man mumbled "spoiled bitch", obviously referring to Madison.

When Cameron returned, she studied the new room, it was beautiful.

The brown wood floors made the blue painted walls stand out. The white furniture shown in the natural light via the alcove.

Cameron wrapped one arm across Madison's shoulders. In a slight whisper, she said, "This is going to be awesome."

Madison looked up at her caretaker. For the first time in months, there was hope in her eyes. Then there was determination, like together they could take on whatever came their way.

**xXx**

**I know REALLY short…That's why I'm updating twice in one weekend to make up for about a month of abandonment. Don't worry, love all my loyal reviewers and readers!! ) **


	16. Soup

A/N: Sorry for lack of update… I didn't forget about you guys. I'm going to tell you the truth, I like to have a couple of chapters planned out ahead of time, so I can take my time doing the actual writing and not have to worry about the really long wait you guys would have to endure. Also, I was lazy and don't have a lot of time on my hands. So for all the readers who have read through this author's note, thank you and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15: Soup

Wednesday, August 14, 6:12pm

* * *

Later that day, after fixing up Madison's room, there was a knock on the door. Cameron went to answer it.

"Hey, come in. Make yourself at home," Cameron welcomed the guest.

"Thanks, you don't look sick." Said a man with an Aussie accent.

"Chase, do you promise not to tell?"

"Sure, if I know why you weren't at work." Chase smiled, he liked being trusted. Especially by Cameron.

"Let me show you." Cameron motioned for Chase to follow. She led him from the couch in the living room to a door down the hall and to the left.

Madison was sitting in the alcove, looking out over the city. She looked up to see… Chase.

"Hey Chase." Madison looked up at him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. There's an excellent view. How do you like my new bedroom?" She asked and spread her arms out to show.

"Very classy. Whose idea was to put your name on the wall? I like it."

"Mine," Cameron spoke up.

He turned to her, "It's nice."

"Thank you. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, thanks. I wanted to see that you were okay. I brought some soup. I left it on the kitchen counter."

"Oh thanks but I'm not sick."

"I realized. But you can still have it."

Cameron nodded. "So why are you really here?"

"I wanted to know if you were ok. House said you thought you had food poisoning. If that was the case, then I was hoping I could hold your hair while you puke."

Madison giggled.

"I'll let you know when I'm actually am puking, so you can hold back my hair." Cameron answered with a smile.

"Okay," He grinned.

There was an awkward silence. Chase walked over to the alcove and looked out onto the city.

"It is beautiful." Chase commented.

"C'mon let's go to the patio." Cameron gestured him, once more, to follow her. She led him outside.

Madison watched the couple by safely sitting in the alcove. The alcove had a clear view of the patio, little to Chase's and Cameron's knowledge.

* * *

"It really is amazing." Chase said as he put an arm around Cameron. To his surprise, Cameron sunk into his arms.

Chase continues, "Do you think it'll work between us?"

Cameron looked up at Chase. "I _know_ it'll work."

"Good, so what do you want to do on Friday?"

"How about a picnic in a park? We can just be ourselves without worrying about fancy shit in a restaurant." She supplied.

"You thought about that a lot didn't you?" Chase caught her eye.

"What? You can't blame a girl for wanting the perfect first date with some one I'm falling for." She looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Good, then it's settled. I'll pick you up at 8." Chase looked down upon his date.

Their eyes met, he stared in to her blue-green, and she got engulfed in his gray-blue. Seconds later, both persons leaned forward into a gentle kiss on the lips.

When they pulled away, not long enough for either one of them, Cameron spoke in a soft whisper, "We should get back inside, because I prefer my boyfriend mosquito bite free." Cameron laughed lightly at her joke, and went back into the apartment. Chase followed close behind, flabbergasted that she called him her boyfriend.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then." Case said, walking towards the exit.

"Yeah, don't tell House I wasn't sick. And thank you for the soup." Cameron added.

"Sure, bye."

"Bye." With that, Chase walked out of the apartment.

Cameron stared at the door fro a few seconds before walking towards Madison's room. Instead, Madison came out.

"I heard the door close. Is Chase still here?"

"No, sweetheart, he just left."

Madison nodded. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the drain-board, and poured some lemonade into it.

"DO you want some?" Madison asked politely. When the answer was no, she returned the pitcher. Madison leaned on the island counter and questioned:

"What's that?" The younger girl pointed to a paper container with a lid on it.

"Soup."

* * *

R&R... Surprise! Next chapter is up!! 


	17. Applying Make Up

A/N: I can't believe I'm updating twice in one day! I owe it all to Leila who was going to kick my ass if I didn't!! Lol, love ya, Leila!! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16: Applying Make-Up

Thursday, August 15, 8:54am

* * *

"Hurry up! You hate being late! It's almost nine!" Madison bellowed in Cameron's bedroom.

The young girl was ready. Fully dressed in with professional mini, navy and light blue stripe button down, and medium blue cami and she carried her wristlet with her cell phone and cheap lip-gloss.

"What's taking so long?" Madison asked. Fed up, she pushed the door open. She found Cameron crying in front of the mirror.

Madison rushed over to her side, dropping the wristlet along the way.

"What's wrong?" Asked, the concerned, Madison.

"I kissed him." Madison put an arm around her adopted mother. Still, Cameron continued, "When Chase came over last night; I led him out to the balcony. Our gazes locked and we kissed." Cameron said between sobs.

Madison knew what happened. To her advantage, and to Cameron's ignorance, the alcove in her room had a clear view of the balcony.

Despite the fact that she knew, Madison questioned, "Why is that a bad thing?"

"It could totally fuck up everything I worked hard for. I'm afraid that my personal relation with Chase is going interfere with my job. It scares the shit out of me." Cameron concluded. She leaned into Madison's embrace. She kept bawling, now more furiously.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but for now just worry about now. Let me fix your make-up and hair, so you'll have some time to think." Madison offered.

Cameron looked into the mirror in front of her. She agreed with Madison's polite way of saying, "You look like crap!"

Madison used an array of powders, concealers, eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. She was done with that in less than ten minutes.

Cameron was shocked with her skills. "Where'd you earn to do this? And this fast? I can't even do my own make up this quickly."

Madison moved on to her hair and started brushing it. She answered, "My mom had to go to work, obviously. She was always looking like complete crap, but she couldn't look hung over. Her boss would have fired her and we'd end up on the streets." Madison paused.

The young girl cleverly put two barets in her hair before continuing.

"I did her make-up and hair. She was incapable of doing it herself. Or taking care of me, for that matter." Madison added quietly.

Cameron looked in the mirror, accepting the wonderful job Madison did.

"Thanks. C'mon let's go!" Cameron said, trying to be a little cheerful.

Madison picked up her wristlet from Cameron's bedroom floor. Cameron grabbed tow bags: Her new Coach that would serve as a file holder, and her laptop messenger bag.

Both girls walked out of the apartment hoping the day ahead would be better than that morning.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Next chapter should be up at the end of the week… If I don't I give you permission to beat me or yell at me via PM. I think the latter would be better for both of us! R&R! 


	18. Run Ins With Chase

**

* * *

A/N: My computer was broken… blah, blah, blah, I bet you don't care about the reason. But, sorry for not updating, and I totally owe it to you. So I'm going to try and update at a reasonable pace. But people have heard me say that before and I didn't really stay true to my word, but I'm totally going to try!**

**Also, I have no medical training whatsoever (unless you count every House episode ever made and a 7****th**** grade science/anatomy class)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 17: Run-Ins with Chase**

**Thursday, August 15, 10:28am**

* * *

Later that day, Chase was walking down a hallway. He glanced into a patient's room and saw Madison sitting next to an older man. She was talking and comforting. 

Chase concerned, ducked his head in and called for the younger girl to come out to the hall. She obeyed the gesture.

"Who's that?" Chase questioned before Madison could explain herself.

"That's Carl." She pointed at the patient. "He has lung cancer; smoker. He was just admitted for coughing up blood." She explained.

"Let me rephrase the question: What does he have to do with you?"

"Absolutely nothing, I just met him today. I can leave if you want me to." Madison reasoned.

"I'd prefer if you did. And I think Cam-, I mean; Allie would want you to, too." He said to her and muttered, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree…"

"Okay, then can I come with you?"

"Sure, I'm just going to a patient's room to get a blood sample for some tests. Drugs. Then to the lab for processing."

"Sounds like more fun than waiting in the clinic." She sighed.

Chase and Madison started walking toward the patient's room. "Now, why would you be waiting in the clinic?"

"Allie's there." She bluntly stated.

"Right…" Chase hesitantly replied. He knew what this meant; she was upset about something. But what?

When they reached the patient's room, Chase just walked to the patient's side and inserted a needle into his left forearm.

"Why isn't he moving?" Madison asked, quietly, thinking he was sleeping.

"He's sedated. Earlier, Foreman was in here and he started to, umm, do you wanna know?"

Madison faced changed from hesitant to sickly. "Not really."

"Okay, but he doesn't feel anything. And he's not going to hurt you. So you can move a little closer." Chase said, noticing she was still in the doorway.

"Right... I just don't like needles too much." Madison admitted.

Chase nodded. He stood up from the stool that he was sitting on five seconds ago and left the room, Madison in tow.

When they were walking down the hall, Chase asked; "What's Cameron upset about?"

Madison was taken aback. "Who told you?"

"Nobody, but when she's working in the clinic, she is trying to find a distraction. So what's the problem?"

Madison nodded. "Do you promise not to tell Allie that I told you?" He agreed. "She's afraid that your relationship will interfere with your jobs."

"It won't, I promise." He assured. "Working here is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I'm not going to let a relationship screw it up. No offense to her."

"Allie said the same thing. I don't think you have to worry. If you're both scared of losing your jobs, because of this relationship, then you won't." Madison explained. "But what do I know?!" She joked.

Chase laughed at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Did Cameron say anything about if we should keep it a secret or be open about it?"

"No, do you want me to bring it up?" Madison questioned.

"I'll do that. Thanks, though."

They approached the lab and went in. Chase did a whole lot of technical stuff with the sample, which Madison just watched quietly as he went about.

"The test results should be back in about twenty minutes. So just chill…"

"Ok."

For about five minutes, they waited in comfortable silence and then Madison broke in the ice.

"Who was it?"

"Excuse me?" Asked a confused Chase.

"The alcoholic, who was it?" Madison pushed.

Chase just zoned out. Then Madison waved her hand in front of his face, and he jumped a little.

"Who was it, Chase?" Madison questioned.

"Sorry, it was my mom." He admitted, softly. "How'd you know?" Looking down and then back up, "Who told you?"

"Nobody told me."

"Then how did you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes; there's a wall to protect memories to only be seen by you and only you." Madison explained.

Chase took a long stare at her. He knew she was speaking the truth.

"Am I right, Chase?" She asked with sympathy.

No answer.

"Chase…"

He looked up from the ground. Madison observed hurt, anger, and sadness in his eyes. She read them the same way as before.

"Am I right?" She repeated.

Chase nodded. "How'd you know what to look for in my eyes? If that makes any sense at all…" He murmured.

"It makes perfect sense. The way I know is if I look in the mirror, I would assume I'd see the same thing." Her voice grew softer.

"You had a, umm…" Chase hesitated, searching for the right word. "… A drunk for a parent?" The doctor asked slowly.

"Yea. You wanna join the club?" Madison laughed.

Suddenly, House walked in, importance in his stride.

"Instead of getting to know each other better. You should be getting the damn test results!"

"I'm waiting for them now. It should be done in…" Chase glanced at his watch. "…About ten minutes." He finished.

"When you do, I'll be in the clinic. Page me if there's something important… or unimportant!" With that he left the lab.

Madison turned her attention to Chase, "Is he always like that? And why does he hate the clinic? When I was down there earlier, it didn't seem so bad. Definitely an interesting place to be."

Chase looked at her. "It's interesting, at first. But after a while, you can only pull so many toy cars out of a three year old's nose before you start to lose you sanity. And House thrives on puzzles. A cold is not a puzzle to him or any decent doctor. To him it's a boring place, and he thinks his time can be spent better." He explained.

Madison nodded, even with the Chase's view on the clinic; she still thought it was an interesting place.

"Oh and yes." Chase added.

"Yes what?"

"He is always like that."

Madison nodded again at started for the door. She peered back, and said, "Chase if ever want to talk about your mom, I'll be here."

"Same to you." Chase called out to her as she left the room.

Just as she left, the blood centrifuge timer beeped, signaling the test was done.

* * *

"You have a sore throat. Drink some hot tea." Cameron instructed her current patient, Christine, in the clinic. 

Christine nodded, and walked out of the exam room behind her doctor.

Cameron went back to the nurses' station. She placed the file in a metal bin and picked up a different file from another pile.

Throughout this process, Cameron was thinking, "_What am I going to do? I want a real relationship, and I think I'm falling hard, maybe too hard, for Chase. Madison knows this is right, she sees how I look at him…"_

"Annie Hardwick!" The immunologist called into the waiting room.

A small girl, Madison's age or younger, walked in with her mother, and Cameron led them into exam room one.

"What seems to be the prob-" Cameron started.

Madison bursted into the room, sticking only her head inside, and quickly said, "I need to talk to you. STAT is the word you doctors use, right?" And closed the wooden door.

"Four day within meeting House and she's already picked up on his sarcasm. Fuck, that's bad." She thought.

* * *

R&R please! 


End file.
